Kadana
Kadana is the god of chaos and disasters. When something goes wrong unexpectedly, it is most likely by Kadana's hand. He has influence over Naesim and the Mainscape, though he is much more active on the human plane of existence. Personallity Despite being the god of chaos, Kadana is a rather organized god. He keeps tight scheduals for disasters and maintains a journal of things he plans to screw up. He has an extremely dark sense of humor, and often laughs at death and other things most beings would be horrified to see. He is very interested with the world of the mortals, and is the most accessible god to speak with. Unfortunately, he does not have the purest motivations for agreeing to speak with lostkin. He is extremely greedy, mischievious, and conniving, and some deities would even go as far to say that he almost always acts with malicious intent. Kadana does not confirm or deny being a "villian." Appearance Kadana usually takes the form of a pop lostkin with short, bright purple hair, lime green eyes, and white skin. He is the only deity to appear with glasses while in a mortal form. His outfit depends on where and when he is appearing, though he always wears aqua-rimmed glasses and a silver ring with a stone of the same shade. His close observation of the lives of lostkin leads him to dress relatively normal, and he could easily be mistaken for a normal lostkin if one did not know what to look for. Communicating with Kadana Kadana is easily the most accessible god to speak with. To summon him, all one has to do is find a large branch, snap it into seven pieces and make a square with an x through it it, place a valuble item in the middle, go like this, spin around, stop, double take three times: one, two three, pelvic thrust, stop on your right foot, (DONT FORGET IT!) Now its time to bring it around town. Then you do this, then this, and this, then this, then that, then this and that, and then light the square on fire. Kadana will appear, prevent the article from burning, and listen to the summoner. Relationship with other Gods and Goddesses The god of chaos is widely regarded as the asshole of the deity world. Despite this, he does have some friends. Luonto and he are on decent footing, despite the fact that his wife is his worst enemy, due to a short fling they once had. The nature god will not approach him if Teke or Vergeten is around. Kadana is fond of Teke, but the god of life does not share the same feelings. His relationship with Vergeten is nothing less than explosive. Kadana fell in love with her when Mep'e released her from her prison, and even managed to befriend her for a short period of time. Eventually Vergeten grew to hate Kadana, due to his dubious nature when it came to mortals, and even herself at some points. Her hate had solidified when Kadana decided to propose, and she completely and utterly rejected him. After that, Kadana began to reciprocate her feelings and started to do everything in his power just to piss her off. He and Mep'e have a good relationship, and the goddess actually enjoys his company. Category:NPCs Category:Deities